Ion sources for mass spectrometry may be either continuous, such as ESI (electrospray ionization) sources or SIMS (secondary ion mass spectrometry) sources, or pulsed, such as MALDI (matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization sources). Continuous sources have normally been used to inject ions into most types of mass spectrometer, such as sector instruments, quadrupoles, ion traps and ion cyclotron resonance spectrometers. Recently it has also become possible to inject ions from continuous sources into time-of-flight (TOF) mass spectrometers through the use of “orthogonal injection”, whereby the continuous beam is injected orthogonally to the main TOF axis and is converted to the pulsed beam required in the TOF technique. This is most efficiently carried out with the addition of a collisional damping interface between the source and the spectrometer, and this is described in the following paper, having four authors in common with the present invention (Krutchinsky A. N., Chernushevich I. V., Spicer V. L., Ens W., Standing K. G., Journal of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry, 1998, 9, 569-579).
On the other hand, pulsed sources, MALDI sources for example, have usually been coupled directly to TOF mass spectrometers, to take advantage of the discrete or pulse nature of the source. TGIF mass spectrometers have several advantages over conventional quadrupole or ion trap mass spectrometers. One advantage is that TOF mass spectrometers can analyze a wider mass-to-charge range than do quadrupole and ion trap mass spectrometers. Another advantage is that TOF mass spectrometers can record all ions simultaneously without scanning, with higher sensitivity than quadrupole and ion trap mass spectrometers. In a quadrupole or other scanning mass spectrometer, only one mass can be transmitted at a time, leading to a duty cycle which may typically be 0.1%, which is low (leading to low sensitivity). A TOF mass spectrometer therefore has a large inherent advantage in sensitivity.
However, TOF mass spectrometers encounter problems with many widely used sources which produce ions with a range of energies and directions. The problems are particularly acute when ions produced by the popular MALDI (matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization) technique are used. In this method, photon pulses from a laser strike a target and desorb ions whose masses are measured in the mass spectrometer. The target material is composed of a low concentration of analyte molecules, which usually exhibit only moderate photon absorption per molecule, embedded in a solid of liquid matrix consisting of small, highly-absorbing species. The sudden influx of energy is absorbed by the matrix molecules, causing them to vaporize and to produce a small supersonic jet of matrix molecules and ions in which the analyte molecules are entrained. During this ejection process, some of the energy absorbed by the matrix is transferred to the analyte molecules. The analyte molecules are thereby ionized, but without excessive fragmentation, at least in the ideal case.
Because a pulsed laser is normally used, the ions also appear as pulses, facilitating their convenient measurement in a tune-of-flight spectrometer. However, the ions acquire a considerable amount of energy in the supersonic jet, with velocities of the order of 700 m/s, and they also may lose energy through collisions with the matrix molecules during acceleration, particularly in high accelerating fields. These and similar effects lead to considerable peak broadening, and consequent loss of resolution in a simple linear time-of-flight instrument, where the ions are extracted from the target nearly parallel to the spectrometer axis. A partial solution to the problem is provided by a reflecting spectrometer, which partially corrects for the velocity dispersion, but a more effective technique is the use of delayed extraction, either by itself or in combination with a reflector. In delayed extraction, the ions are allowed to drift for a short period before the accelerating voltage is applied. This technique partially decouples the ion production process from the measurement, making the measurement less sensitive to the detailed pattern of ion desorption and acceleration in any particular case. Even so, successful operation requires careful control of the laser fluence (i.e. the amount of power supplied per unit area) and usually some hunting on the target for a favorable spot. Moreover, the extraction conditions required for optimum performance have some mass dependence; this complicates the calibration procedure and means that the complete range of masses cannot be observed with optimum resolution at any given setting. Also, the technique has had limited success in improving the resolution for ions of masses greater than about 20,000 Da. Moreover, it is difficult to obtain high performance MS—MS data in conventional MALDI instruments because ion selection and fragmentation tend to broaden the fragment peak width. The present inventors have realized that these problems can be overcome by abandoning the attempt to maintain the original pulse width, producing instead a quasi-continuous beam with superior characteristics, and then pulsing the injection voltage of the TOF device at an independent repetition rate.
Although coupling to a TOF instrument is used as an example above, problems also arise in coupling MALDI and other pulsed sources to other types of mass spectrometer, such as quadrupole (or other multipole), ion trap, magnetic sector and FTICRMS (Fourier Transform Ion Cyclotron Resonance Mass Spectrometer). Further, it is also desirable to be able to couple MALDI or other pulsed sources to tandem mass spectrometers, e.g. a triple quadrupole or a quadrupole TOF hybrid instrument, which allows MS/MS of MALDI ions to be obtained. Standard MALDI instruments cannot be configured to carry out high performance MS/MS. The dispersion in, energy and angle of ions produced by a MALDI source, or similar source, accentuates the difficulty of ion injection. Also, because the residence times of ions in most other types of mass spectrometer are considerably longer than in TOF instruments, the large space charge in the pulse can introduce additional problems. These instruments are all designed to operate with continuous sources, so conversion of the pulsed source to a quasi-continuous one solves most of the problems.